


no one can be inside your heart

by annemari



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amy, <i>please</i>," the Doctor says. "Think about what you're <i>doing</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one can be inside your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **summerstorm** for having a quick look at this. Title from _Leak At The Disco_ by Baxter Dury.

"Amy, _please_ ," the Doctor says. "Think about what you're _doing_."

"I am," she says. She doesn't take her eyes off the angel, keeps staring at the hand reaching out to her. (Don't look at the eyes, never look at the eyes.) "I—"

"You'll be stuck there," the Doctor says. "You'll be stuck there forever, I _can't come and get you_."

"I _know_ ," she says. "But—" But Rory. But she has to, she can't just leave him there.

"I can't just leave him there," she says. "I can't."

"Do you think he'd want this?" the Doctor asks. "He'd want you to live your _life_ , Amy. Amy, please, if you go, I'll never be able to see you again, please."

She swallows hard, and doesn't blink, doesn't. There it is, though, she knew, she always knows that the Doctor is selfish.

She's not. She can go, she can go back in time for Rory, she can stay there and it will be _fine_ , because it's what she should do. She doesn't want him to be alone, she doesn't want to be here, alone, but she—she has to go.

"You don't even know if it'll zap you back to where he is," the Doctor says. He's crying, she can tell.

"It will," she says. "It has to. And I have to go."

" _Why_?" the Doctor asks. "You'd never be satisfied there, stuck in one place, in the _past_ , Amy. Stuck in the 30s in New York, what are you gonna _do_?"

"I can change it," Amy says. "The past, right? It's not like—" It's not like she'll know everything that's gonna happen, the future, the wars, everything. "Right?"

"Some things are set, you know this," the Doctor says. "The world is still gonna happen how it happens, you might change details and you will, Amy Pond, you will, but you'll be dead, you'll be _dead_ by 2012 and that—that will be _it_."

She shakes her head. "I have to go to Rory."

"Would he follow you?" the Doctor says, and she scoffs.

"Of course he would."

"Would you want him to?"

"I don't—I don't _know_ , I—what does it matter, this is _my choice_."

"Amy—"

"It is," River says, and Amy sniffles. "Mother, it is your choice."

"I have to," Amy whispers, but she knows, she does know that Rory would—he wouldn't ask her to do this. He wouldn't hate her for not following. He's always wanted the best for her, really. She can't bear the thought of leaving him there alone, but she doesn't know if she can bear living there, living in the past, never having the chance to escape, never again. Stuck.

But stuck with Rory. But.

"I _should_ go," Amy says. "Me and Rory, together."

"Come back into the TARDIS," the Doctor says. "Come along, Pond, please."

"Melody?" Amy asks, reaching back for her. "What do I do?"

"I don't know," River says. She slips her hand into Amy's and Amy holds on tight.

It's getting harder to not blink, and she knows she should, she should just. Close her eyes. Take one last look back at the Doctor. Go to Rory.

"What did the book say?"

"It doesn't _matter_ ," the Doctor says. "Amy."

"What did it _say_? Was there—Doctor, _tell me_."

"'Amelia's Last Farewell'," the Doctor says. "That was the title of the last chapter."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay." That's it, really. "Good."

"No," the Doctor says. "No, no, Amy."

She squeezes River's hand. There's room on that gravestone for another name. There's a life waiting for her in the past, with Rory. She's older, lines around her eyes, and she supposes it is time, to settle. It should be time.

Amelia's last farewell.

"Goodbye," she says. "Goodbye, Rory."

She takes a step back, and the Doctor pulls her in, grabs her arm, and together they run into the TARDIS, the Doctor, River, and Amy Pond.


End file.
